Sold Love
by Zaidysgirl
Summary: 'Luke I've had enough' Born into severe poverty Annabeth Chase decides its time to act. Betrayed by those she called friends, heartbroken by the man she thought she loved, can Annabeth rebuild for herself a life worth living? Set in the country of Egypt, Sold Love is a story of pain, love and revival.
1. Chapter 1

'Annabeth? Baby? What is it? What happened?' his breath- short was coming rapidly upon my cheek tickling it softly.

'I-I' I moaned softly clutching my face desperately, concealing the torturous agony below. 'I'm fine Luke – honest.' I tried to sound brave, I tried so hard. And failed. I was useless and weak and tired. So tired. Of pain, of stress, of life. The blood seeped through the gaps between my fingers as my clutch tightened. He moved in closer until I could count the freckles on his nose I could feel the distance between us like the equator, hot and dividing our closeness. His blue eyes meet mine searching for answers, for anything. His fingers clasp mine and begin forcibly prising them from my face. He gasped. My face was a mess of torn tissue, tears and blood. His face echoed the pain that seared through my body at intervals, sending shock shudders down my spine. I started to rock to and fro, to and fro, sobbing like a baby. His fingers trace the gashes on my face and as he does I hear the whip. Again. Coming in over and over. I pleaded, I cried, I screamed. To no avail. Swish.

'Annabeth I've had enough – you've had enough, we're leaving!' And for the first time that night I laughed. A real pure sound that rang through the air tearing through the morbid atmosphere of the world I live in. My knight in shining armour…Huh?

'Luke, we've been waiting to leave for like forever, and we still have only saved up enough for one ticket! Don't kid yourself. I'll just go back to work, get whipped a little mo-'

'NO! 'he snarled harshly ' we've seen too much of the whip for a lifetime.'

'Luke' I say softly stroking his face – he's got such a handsome face, just saying – 'we've got no choice'

'We do Annabeth, we could use the sale trick plan.' I stopped my rocking – and my stroking. No way!

'You mean the plan where we sell ourselves off on the slave trade pocket the money and run away?'

'That's exactly the plan I mean' he smiled 'don't worry Annie babe we've got one leg out of here'

'Don't call me that! And no that's too dangerous!' he grabbed the sides of my face and shook me.

'Annabeth we've got to act now! Before one of us winds up dead! We've got to leave this stupid country right now!' I looked around the horizon tentatively, my country, my birthplace, my prison. Egypt its towering beauty, riches and grace disguising the poverty and pain of the undernourished dying in the masses. I swallowed hard.

'Okay, as long as it's just the slave trade not the you know -other one.' He smirked.

'come n we'll fix your face, get you something decent to wear and let's go. It's a long journey.'

I got up to get myself together and found my eyes welling up. I grabbed his face kissed him on the cheek and held him close. He was all I had and I was scared to let him go. Even for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

The streets were bustling with the regular weekend traffic. Trams galloping to and fro, horses neighing and mules leaving their dung at every square inch possible. Yep! this is my beloved city. For all its faults I bask in its warmth, noise and beauty, Cairo- the first place I ever called home. We sidestepped to avoid getting knocked over by a psychic driver with no control on the reigns and drew to a halt outside _Monginis_ one of the most prominent bakeries in the city. I studied our reflection, distastefully. Luke looked so bold, so strong in a crisp white shirt and cargo pants, his perfect complexion retaining its usual glow even after days on the road. His face was that of a god. Except the scar. It ran from just under his eye, drawing a slash upon his beautiful features. He never told me how he'd received it and when I asked he always – usefully – managed to divert topics. I sighed. Besides him I looked the image of what I truly am. A plain boring servant girl. My unkempt blonde hair was piled in a messy bun, my small petite body – never mind lacking in curves – it was lacking a good meal and bath. I was outfitted in a dinky little white mini I had nicked off the rail in the market. The rich were too fat to wear it and I knew they'd never do it justice, so by all means I acquired the dress – and another bruise above my knee-. Yes, I was the servant girl. Except my eyes.

Grey stormy and dangerous, there was no way they were bending to anyone's will, ever!

'Annie come on we're going to be late' he detached his hand from my and thrust them in his pocket. Ouch. He'd been like this ever since we left our hideout. Cold, distant, broody. I tried sweet – talking to him, praising, singing, but nothing would divert his attention from his very important role as moody chaperone. Great nothing makes for a better trip than a mute companion. But Luke will be Luke I guess – (and you thought only girls got hormonal!) I followed his back through roads and alleys, noting how the plain empty lands were transforming into high smoke spewing towers right before my eyes. And then we saw it! The market place!

'We did it Luke! We did it' I whooped beaming euphorically. He gave me a tight-lipped smile in return.

'Looks like we did Annie' I was so excited I didn't even stop to berate him for the stupid name he called me. Honestly was it so hard to call me Annabeth? He wound his way through the crowd pushing through people as he went with murmured sorrys and excuse me. So, after 15 minutes when we drew to a halt, I was loaded with free samples desperate sellers had thrust upon me. Socks, oranges, nuts, plastic bags, posies you name it. The freebees. I looked over to Luke to see the reason for the break. There was an empty platform before him, where a guy in a wheelchair and a _hug the centaur_ t- shirt was leisurely surveying the scene. Luke grabbed my hand roughly and strode up to the bearded centaur man and bowed his head in respect.

'Mr Chiron' he said 'My names Luke'

Chiron gazed at Luke with lopsided smile on his face. Did those two know each other? And how did Luke know his name?

'I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting, Luke.' Luke nodded animatedly

'No sir, you see I sent you a letter a week ago signing off under the name of Kronos—'

'Ahh I see, and the girl you mentioned?' Just a minute the girl? Did that mean me? And why did Luke correspond with a dealer without first consulting me? I turned to glare at him, but he intentionally averted me gaze. Jerk. He pulled me forward eyes still fixed on the bearded dude.

'Luke?' I asked. Predictively he ignored me.

'Her names Annabeth chase, born here in Cairo. Chiron studied me closely. And not like a friend or even a dealer. He encircled me like a hungry predator ravishing his next meal, his next prey. Me. His microscopic examination ended when he wheeled himself directly in front of me. When he addressed me his voice was soft and soothing? Not at all like the animal snarl I was anticipating.

'How old are you, - Miss Chase?' I stepped back, momentarily shocked.

In all my life I'd never been addressed as Miss Chase. My masters called me animal, brat or slave girl, my neighbours named me slut, or slum girl, even my fellow servants in suffering called me slum-born or virago or frump. But never Miss Chase. Never respect, never dignity. This was a definite first and I liked it. But I didn't like was how the situation was spiralling out of control. What is Luke planning?

'16, Mr Chiron' I mimicked his tone, but not in an unfriendly sort of manner. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

'She's a fine looker Luke, she'll bring all the boys running, give me one day and you and I will be rich people.' One second! Am I hallucinating, or did he say _you and I_. Luke I am going to kill you!

'We've got ourselves a deal Luke, I'll take her, cash up front.' He put forth his hand

Wait, What? Luke wouldn't, I know he wouldn't. He's going to come up front and explain that no, we're both on the market and only together. He's going to stand up for me and reprimand Chiron for his derogatory talk of me. We're going to be alright, escape together, fall in love and live happily ever after. I know Luke. He loves me. He as good as told me. As a sister anyway. There's no way he's going to do what I dread will. I'm alright. He won't.

Luke outstretched his hand to the man and shook his hand.

'We've got a deal man, give me the cash and take her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Huricain- thanks for your review and watch out...lots more to come**

'you lying, double faced, backstabbing, bastard! How could you?' I was seething. My mind seeing red completely gone insane with deep rooted loathing. I'd trusted him, with everything. And he'd betrayed me. I was thrashing wildly my hands itching to wrap themselves around his thick neck and squeeze until all breath left his body, until he was squirming like an insect at my feet pleading mercy. My jagged nails were dreaming of embedding themselves on his face and scratch at every square inch, hurt him in every place possible. And I would have mind you, if my hands would not be tied securely behind my back – courtesy of Luke traitorous Castellan who knew me too well.

He looked at me imploringly. His face the picture of perfect innocence and regret. Faker. No more would I fall for his savage looks.

'Annabeth don't you see? I had to do it! I had to escape, I have accomplices in the right places, a chance at life, I have to leave you and embrace the future you were hindering me from.' His eyebrows were drawn together in sympathy, voice soft, with an edge, reprimanding me like a child. Does he really believe this crap? What happened to my warm loving Luke? Had I been anonymously harbouring a mad man?

'What about my future?' I let a strangled cry 'my chance at life? Luke, I thought we were friends, I thought you cared about me. 7 years! 7 years we've fought together and on occasions almost died together. What happened to you? Why are you doing this to me? How could you? Will you seriously leave me here to rot in some old bachelor's home?' by now the tears were free flowing down my face. But I didn't care. I was useless, defenceless and weak.

'Annabeth of course I care about you. Can't you see this is the best for you under the circumstances. Think about it a little. You'll get to marry some rich guy and live in comfort more than what you could have attained on your own. Look what you've come from. You were born through suspicions – ah- questionable methods, brought up on the streets- a slum girl, you've spent your life like a homeless- squatting at least this way someone actually wants you! Annie I've given you the best future you could ever have even in freedom.'

Wow! You know the saying stick and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt…! Well whoever said that is a brainless idiot. Each word's like a dagger to the heart, piercing its way through every barrier I'd worked so hard to construct around my heart. Thudding, over and over again with each insult. And the worst thing? It was true, every word. I was a **nobody** destined for **nothing.** Luke meanwhile was a rich escapee with broad horizons, his looks bringing many a wealthy woman to fall for him.

'And besides' He adds ' I only have enough money for 2 tickets.'

'just a second' I shot back my anger rekindled ' _I_ only have enough money for 2 tickets? I? can I remind you Mr high and mighty that I was the whore who slaved like a dog, got beaten, mocked, whipped' my voice cracked with the entourage of memories that engulfed me. 'and abused on a daily basis so you could pay off your crime debt and get the both of us the hell away from here. 'my eyes narrowed. 'There was no crime debt Luke, was there?' he smiled.

'you're learning fast Annie' a single tear escaped my eye as I clenched them shut, the last of my self control slipping away into the oblivion. I knew we couldn't escape with the astronomical fee on his head, so I'd pushed myself to the breaking point to scrape together the amount. But as evident there was no debt.

I'd cared so much for him, I'd given up so much for him, but for what? My feelings were quite one sided as he exploited my weaknesses. He'd never wanted me but rather needed me, milking me out till I had no value, he disposes of me now.

'Remember my pretty circus friend Annie? Kelly the equestrian?'

 _Flashback_

' _happy birthday dear Annabeth, happy birthday dear Annabeth, happy birthday to you.' Luke sang warmly, eyes dancing in the glow of the fire. ' come on, open up your present already.' Turning all but 12 on the streets, I knew that whatever he would give me would be worthless but priceless. Much to my shock however as I striped the brown paper two slips of white parchment feathered to the ground. I couldn't read and he knew it, what game was he playing? He smiled broadly jumping up and down._

' _Its tickets Annie, to the circus!' I laughed, giddy with happiness, punching the air euphorically._

' _Yes!yes!yes! Oh, Luke' I ran and embraced him 'I love you so much, this is the best present ever!' he held me tighter._

' _Aww, love you too princess.'_

' _How did you get the tickets?' I knew they didn't come cheap. He chuckled, the sound reverberating in his chest._

' _Don't ask, darling.'_

 _The circus night was the most magical night of my life_ _ **(a/n this is the greatest show…)**_ _. Flying women, cowboys, strongmen, talking puppets you name it the circus had it all. Lights blinded me, music deafened me and the circus just amazed me. Oh, how I'd love to run away with them, break free of my sufferings. As the show drew to a halt Luke and I faltered to approach some of the artist. I eagerly approached Daedalus, his genius astounding me. He explained how he'd worked the radii of the ring in order to fully encompass the circumference the monkeys could leap to attain the most force. Amazing. I turned to look for Luke and to my amazement I saw he was flirting with one of the ladies. Around 15 she was the stunner of the show. Black glossy hair falling in torrents around her snow-white neck, her eyes encased in equally glossy goth lashes, her lips the perfect shade of pink, eyes as black as the darkest of nights. She was stunning. And she knew it. She flaunted her body in a tight silver spangled costume, thrusting her breasts at every remotely good looking guy, especially now with Luke. He was getting the royal tour of her. I watched as he kissed her goodnight – on her cheek but still- and bid her farewell. And I fumed. He always said I was the only girl in his life. I didn't speak to him for the rest of the night. The crime debts began 2 weeks later._

'The busty teen, with an alter ego? What about her?' I asked, uptight.

'we've been going out for a while now sponsored by you dear Annie. Oh, the places we've been, the things we did…' he smirked. My angry spark was fully extinguished now, replaced by a sad melancholy feeling of emptiness. The cuddles, the warmth, experiences we've been through together, were they all for naught? As worthless and baseless as his conscious and soul? I'd been well tricked, well duped. And now he was leaving me to rot in his own sh*t. like every other 'gentleman' I'd ever known.

What was wrong with me? How did this always happen to me? How was I able to be betrayed by every man I know? By the ones I thought cared about me. First there was father; Fredrik. Brilliant, eccentric and uninterested in anything that had to do with his daughter. Ditching his wife for a flashier more attractive one, sidestepping his daughter for two fine sons and then finally fully abandoning her with no note, no goodbye. Then Bob her master who'd forced her to work for him under false monetary pretence only to run to the police and fabricate a story when she demanded her wages. And then there was Dylan. Sweet, cocky, dreamy Dylan – her first boyfriend who'd asked her out on a date only to then nick her wallet and disappear. And now here again. Luke. Handsome, amazing, caring Luke was selling her off on the sex market, like cattle. Worthless. Betrayal must be stamped on my face, I decided. He was going to use my blood money to take him and his girlfriend to safety, freedom in another country.

'Just go' I whispered 'And don't let me ever see you again you snivelling coward'

 **Wow! Chapter 3, I loved writing this chapter. Feisty, tempers and drama, yep a recipe for disaster. Pls review and keep in mind – This is my first fanfic ever! Be nice…. Feel free to PM me with any queries or advice.**


End file.
